TMNT: Lifting the Storm (Drabble)
by SophiaStones123
Summary: The littlest turtle found himself saddened and dismayed, even after weeks of his sibling's rescue. He hid his troubles from everyone, and hoped to hide them away. However, Donnie knew exactly how to fix that. (NO T-CEST in here! Purely Sibling Love!)


The orange-clad turtle couldn't understand it.

They had stormed into their enemy's base, saved their brother, though not completely intact...

And they got the chemical for Donnie to make a cure!

It should be worth celebrating, _right? _

_Right?_

The turtle's smile immediately faded, with a storm cloud hanging on his head.

For the first time, in his whole, entire life...

He...didn't even know if he was happy _at all_.

He didn't know how to cheer himself up from that big storm cloud he was having, and he didn't know what to do.

Sure, their brother was saved from the clutches of those scientists...

But he was no longer the brother he knew.

_"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!"_

_His brother, or rather, sister..._

_Yelled as soon as she saw a butter knife._

_"Calm down, Donnie. You are safe! It's just a butter knife!"_

_"Relax Don, it's ok!"_

His eyes closed shut as he recalled his sister recoiling at the seemingly harmless object.

At that moment, he actually hesitated, stood stark still...

And eyes widened as his mind suddenly blanked, and have no idea what to even do, and how to react.

_"Mikey, what are you standing there for? Calm her down or something, dammit!"_

His body seemed to have regained its ability to move, as he helped coax her to watch some TV and to relax.

However, he...he could have done much better than that!

He leaned against the wall as the barriers he set mentally began to collapse, and he wept into his pillow.

What was he going to do now? What could he even do?

What could he even do, except being a useless little turtle, who only knew how to prank people?

_Only the echoes in the silent room were heard._

Donnie held a cup of coffee, and looked at the locked room and frowned.

She had no idea what crawled up her brother's shell.

He seemed more serious and solemn than usual, smiled even less, and even pushed away his favourite foods!

**Pizza! **

Even **pizza** was also rejected!

That set off more red flags than she could ever expect to have in her mind.

Her lip was set in a straight line.

Something was off with her brother, and she would find out what.

But first, she should meditate anyway.

It might not be her strong suit, but Leo encouraged her to meditate, so that she could find her centre once more.

And subsequently, help to overcome the fear and pain of her torture that she suffered from the experiments conducted by those scientists.

Her eyes instantly became fiery; The day to find them and end it once and for all would come, and _they would most definitely pay_.

However, they slowly soften as she thought of her brother; No matter what, Mikey comes first on her list.

She opened the dojo doors, and closed them behind her.

Mikey opened her eyes once more, and looked around him.

"W-Where am I? I thought I was in the lair with..."

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a cherry blossom tree next to him.

The cherry blossom tree, was strangely, purple in colour...

With tiger lilies all around it.

He walked around, and felt the gentle breeze blowing right next to him.

This place was unfamiliar, but he felt a tinge of comfort and warmth at the same time.

"Mikey!"

She heard a gentle voice, calling out to him.

A warm, affectionate, familiar voice.

"Donnie?"

He turned around at the source, to find his sister walking towards him.

She wore a kimono, and wore elegant head decorations. She was holding an umbrella and had a fan on her belt.

In other words, she was _gorgeous_.

Donnie held out her long-sleeved hand and cupped Mikey's cheek.

"I missed you so much, little brother. I missed spending time with you, hanging out with you..."

"And even talking to you."

She kissed the little turtle on the forehead.

Mikey's eyes widened, and his lip quivered.

It had been _years_ since he, or she, had done that to him.

"You do not need to hide your troubles and worries from me, Mikey."

She gently whispered as she slowly pulled the turtle into a hug.

"No matter what happens, I will always be with you."

"Just tell me what's been bothering you, and I will be there to fix it."

She whispered one sincere statement, from the bottom of her heart.

_"I love you, Mikey."_

"I...I..."

He struggled to find his words to tell her about his true feelings.

His fear when his brother was gone, his worry when they got her back, and his dismay and sadness when he found that he could do absolutely _nothing_.

He opened his mouth, and found that he couldn't say anything.

The dam broke, and before he knew it...

He started to weep again, and the storm cloud was there once more.

"Sssshhhhh, Mikey, don't cry. I'm here. Little Brother, don't worry, I'm right here with you..."

Her coaxes and comforting presence eventually lifted the spirits of the young turtle, and the storm cloud had lifted.

_Just then, the tiger lilies were in full bloom._


End file.
